What should have happened - Will & Alana One Shot
by thewrittenshadow
Summary: ALRIGHT! my first upload ever!; This one shot takes place during season one, after Will kisses Alana. Suddenly unsatisfied with her response Will follows her out to her car. This is a complete scene. *WARNING* This brief story/scene is MA, I rated it M because they didn't have an MA option in the drop down, but this is not suitable for younger teens.


"I'm going to go now," she said softly drawing away from him. Will turned his head, embarrassed and frustrated. Suddenly it wasn't enough. He heard the screen ease closed and he snapped to attention. No he thought, she was just overthinking this, like she did with everything. Hurrying past his worried dogs he burst through the screen door, to see her approaching her car. "Alana, wait!" He called as he nearly tripped down the porch steps. Pebbles sprayed in his wake as he ran towards her. She turned looking stunned and a little worried, she wasn't sure where this sudden outburst was coming from, and it was very unlike Will.

He came to a halt in front of her gasping for air, panting, he hadn't he hadn't run more than a few feet but it felt like miles. "What is it?" She asked hesitantly, worry creeping into the syllables. "You can't leave like this, not after you kissed me back like that," he huffed out, grabbing her waist and pulling her close. She let out a gasp, "Will I can't!" Then his mouth was on hers; gently he increased the pressure as he walked them backwards towards pinning her against the car. She resisted at first trying feebly to push against his chest, it didn't take long until she let out a small sigh and leaned into the kiss, opening her mouth a little more. Her hand reached up to cup the back of his head; pulling him closer she deepened the kiss. A low moan echoed deep in her throat, and Will pushed his body into hers crushing her against the car.

The kiss deepened further his tongue sliding against hers, exploring, searching, plundering all the hidden secrets within. Slowly her hands began to wander, first across his hair caressing and stroking along his hairline and his roots making small circular motions outwards with her fingertips letting her digits slide down to his ears. Her hands created a burning path in their wake, which set Will on fire. Emboldened by her hesitant explorations Will's hands began to move as well, tracing her waist and slowly making a path down to her hips before grasping her firm behind. He squeezed and needed the firm supple muscles of her derriere before he let his hands continue their way to her thighs. He pushed himself gently between her legs, gripping a thigh in each hand. He let out a low guttural moan as Alana's hands found the hem of his shirt and started to lift it.

He was sure her hands were made of fire, for when they touched his skin he could swear the scorched him. He had to take a moment to catch his breath the sheer power her hands on his skin evoked was almost overwhelming. Alana sensing her power over him smiled a little, and moved her hands to his chest exploring the slight muscles there before sliding her arms around his waist. Will let out another soft moan and buried his head in her hair taking a deep breath inhaling her scent. Slowly he raised his head and looked hard into her eyes, "Alana tell me you want this, Please, while I can still stop," her eyes studied his face, passion clouding her irises. She couldn't speak, words couldn't be formed, her mind was too clouded with arousal, the only thing she could manage was a nod, but it was enough.

His lips returned to hers hungrily, and their hands began to move around each other's bodies fervently, pulling, tugging and ripping cloth apart. Will quickly undid her pants and slid his hands inside his fingers finding the sensitive nub between her slick folds. He gave it a little flick before rubbing it, capturing her moan with his mouth. He was almost painfully aroused by the time her fingers found him. Quickly he dragged her pants down further, kissing her thoroughly while he did away with his own. Moving into position between her thighs he pulled her thighs upwards wrapping her legs around his waist. Positioning himself at her entrance he moved her panties out of the way and eased himself just slightly inside of her. He broke their kiss to stare into her eyes as he slowly pushed himself farther into her, letting her sink down onto him. Her head fell back in pleasure and low moan escaped her lips. Seeing her caught up in the moment, and letting herself go pushed Will over the edge.

He was gone, thrusting deeper and harder into her over and over again. Alana's breathless pants faded out into the night sky, as she grabbed Will's shoulders trying to angle herself so he could fit deeper within her, getting a more secure grasp on him. His thrusts became almost violent in their intensity. She was beginning to climb she could feel the pressure building deep within her. She let out a long deep moan and plunged one hand into his hair, pulling it, " Don't stop," she whispered. He kept his rhythm as she was pushed further and further towards her peek, Alana could see the sweat beginning to bead on his forehead and the passion shining in his eyes.

She knew he was close; they both just needed one last push over the edge. "Harder," she moaned out, "please," escaped from her lips as a breathy plea. He acquiesced, shoving forcefully and violently inside her, smashing her into the car, she would have bruises tomorrow he thought belatedly. Then he couldn't think at all, instinct drove him the rest of the way. Together they reached their climaxes, shivering in each other's arms. Panting he leaned against her their comingled breath creating puffs in the night air around them.

Slowly they both came back to earth, Will letting her fall to the ground, before they both languidly picked up and reassembled discarded clothing. Suddenly the whining sounds from his dogs reached Will, he had been so caught up in the moment he hadn't noticed it. Once they were completely righted Will looked hard into Alana's eyes waiting to see what she would say now. She sighed and looked at him; "listen Will, that was…" she looked around trying to find the right words, "incredible." She hung her head a little and looked away, "But it can't happen again, I'm sorry."

She turned away then putting her car keys into the lock. Disappointment and frustration bubbled in the back of Will's mind as he turned silently towards his house. Once he reached his porch he looked back towards Alana's car, silently watching as is pulled out towards the gravel lane that would bring her back to the road.


End file.
